Through Darkness, There's Light
by Waiting4Superman
Summary: UPDATED: FRESH CHAPTERS POSTED! PLEASE R&R, BUT BE GENTLE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING ASIDE FROM THE OC's, REST BELONGS TO CAPCOM. ENJOY!
1. No End in Sight

Chapter One-Old Habits Never Cease (Chris' P.O.V)

I stared at the white washed walls, taking note of the peeling paint and rusted air vents. As Jill sat in front of me her eyes distant and not speaking a word. Ever since Africa… she had never been the same. At some point in time she stopped eating, drinking and sometimes even ceased sleeping. It was as if she had gone into a shut down mode, waiting for a reset button to erase everything from her mind.

I looked down into my hands and fingered her old STARS beret with its frayed edges and ash burned holes. I brought it up to the table top and slid the beret underneath her cuffed wrists and made her fingers wrap around it. The doctors had swore up and down that they saw her try to kill herself, but I wouldn't allow myself to believe them. Jill was my closest friend known to the human race; she had been through everything with me aside from Sheva, Josh, Claire and Leon. They have experienced similar horrors if not the exact same.  
>"Jill… they will pay for what they have done to you. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, maybe then you wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole," I murmured.<p>

Finally I got up and kissed Jill's crown, walking away towards the exit. Little did I know that Jill's fingers twitched around the old STARS beret. I reached the outside world to be greeted by the wind rustling the skirts of trees making the leaves fluster around their bases; looking down the steps of the hospital I saw Claire leaning against her 1975 Gran Torino. The metallic purple paint glistening under the faint rays of the sun as it barely broke through the clouds.  
>Claire's auburn hair glistened and her ice blue eyes sparkled with life, her pale skin covered up with her causal jeans and sweater. From afar and up close, no one could tell that she had experienced the horrors of Raccoon City. I'm just glad that Leon was there.<br>She looked up from the ground and frowned immediately as my gaze caught hers, making my eyebrows draw together.  
>"What's wrong, Claire?"<br>Claire sighed as she leaned off of her car and pulled a portfolio folder out from behind her back that had the BSAA emblem stamped with red ink on it's face.  
>"Your next assignment."<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving behind my sister, for the millionth time, was as hard as all the other times. At first I wasn't even going to accept this assignment; Claire had reassured me that Leon was on vacation and would be close by at all times.<p>

The Mediterranean air swept through my freshly cut hair and grazed against my five o'clock shadow. I had gotten my hair cut but didn't bother with my stubble. The sunlight bounced off my aviators, as the speed boat glided over the water. I glanced back down at the office portfolio, protruding from my black back-pack. I cautiously made my way over to my bag, careful to not fall over. I plopped down beside my bag and pulled out the folder; I opened it and began reading the personal file that I had looked out at least five times before.

NAME: LUCIANA MARIA SANCHEZ  
>B.O.D: AUGUST 30, 1982 AGE: 28<p>

HEIGHT: 5' 10" WEIGHT: 169.5

PHOTO SLOT: SHY FROM CAMERAS

OCCUPATION:B.S.A.A AGENT, EUROPEAN BRANCH-ITALY

SURVIVING RELATIVES: MIGUEL SANCEHZ AND AZURA SANCHEZ (FATHER'S BROTHER AND COUSIN)

HISTORY: BORN TO GABRIELLE AND ARABELLA SANCHEZ DURING, 1982, IN RACCOON CITY. BOTH PARENTS WERE TOP UMBRELLA SCIENTISTS. BOTH PERISHED IN RACCOON CITY; LUCIANA SANCHEZ, A TEENAGER, WAS A RARE SURVIVOR THAT HAD REMAINED UNRECORDED FROM THE LIST OF OTHER SURVIVORS OF THE HORRIFIC INNCIDENT.

I gazed at the clear pocket protector where the photo should have been and smirked to myself as the boat came to a stop at the dock. I jammed the portfolio into my bag, and swung it over my left shoulder. I walked to the edge of the boat and at the docks ladder, as I climbed out onto the wooden platform.

"Thanks," I told the boat's captain, as I waved to him while walking away.

I smiled as I pulled out my phone, pulling up the email that described the directions.

TURN AROUND =)

I quirked my eyebrow at the smiley and shrugged, as a smile tugged at my lips. I turned around to find a woman walking towards me.

She wore a tight grey and white muscle t-shirt, similar to my green one, that bore the BSAA emblem on her right shoulder. Her black and white Chuck Taylor's hitting the wooden planks with sure-graceful steps. Her long legs leading up to her black, charcoal-grey camouflage shorts that barely passed her fingertips. She had beautifully tanned skin and short, soft-black hair that was evenly cut past her jaw line. But bangs swept to the right, hiding her silver-lensed aviators.

"Are you Chris Redfield," the woman asked, her voice sweet and silky.

I cleared my throat as I replied calmly, "Yes, you must be Luciana Sanchez?"

She flashed me a pearly white smile, "Yes, I am Luciana Sanchez. Welcome to Venice, Italy."

Luciana held out her hand and I shook it gently.

"Thank you. Only good thing about this job is being able to take down scumbags like Wesker and saving millions of lives in the process. Also to do some sight seeing while on the job," I joked, following with my hearty chuckle.

Luciana broke the handshake and laughed, "Agreed."

I smiled then asked, "So where to?"

Luciana smiled sincerely, "Headquarters. Tomorrow I will take you to do some sight seeing, yes?"

I nodded as she reached up and removed her sun glasses. Revealing fine black eyeliner gracing both her top and bottom lid. Her long black eyelashes brushing the bottom half of her eyebrows. Luciana had deep-dark brown eyes that illuminated bronze flecks, when the sun illuminated them from a angle.

I knew from then on that attachment wasn't an option because we would both be in trouble out on the field if that happened.


	2. Partners

Chapter Two-Partners (Luciana's P.O.V)

The walk back to HQ was quiet. Almost too quiet for my liking making silence speak the eerie truth that things didn't seem right. I didn't say anything as I scanned my surroundings from behind my sunglasses taking note of every little detail around me. I even noticed that Chris had noticed the eerie silence but I said nothing and instead played it off nonchalant.

"May I ask what it is that you are doing," I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Chris looked down towards my direction with a smile.

"Was wondering when you were going to ask," he chuckled.

I looked up at him baffled as we continued to walk down the almost vacant alley, one of the very few that existed within the walls of Venice. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Redfield," I began, as a light accent began to roll off of my tongue.

"Please… Chris will do," he replied, giving me a smile.

I nodded then began again, "Well, Chris… I have made a few assumptions through my silent observation."

"Oh and what would that be," he asked, glancing at me as he quirked his eyebrow.

"You are taking notes of Venice, maybe? Mapping out the best possible escape route and given your history I can understand that," I inquired as I took a sharp right.

My sudden turn took us to a small tight fit alley way with a pole in the middle of two buildings and cobble stones beneath our feet. I stopped beneath the pole and turned around to face

Chris with his eyebrows raised.

"Am I correct," I asked, lilting my voice a little letting the Italian accent spill from my tongue.

Chris chuckled then said, "Yes, you are. I'm mainly shocked that you know of my history."

I laughed and shook my head, "Chris, do you honestly believe that you would be the only one getting their partner's file?"

"No, its just been awhile since I've been in the swing of things," Chris mumbled, giving an embarrassed shrug.

"It's no problem you know. Let me see your bag," I ordered, holding my hand out.

Chris handed over his bag without question. I bent over and moved aside a stone then dropped the bag down below me into a dark, long shaft.

"Guardate qui di seguito," I hollered.

I turned my head over to where my left ear was facing the mouth of the shaft. Chris looked at me confused and I gave him the signal of my index finger, signaling him to be quiet.

"Capito," hollered a voice.

"Have it on hold for Mr. Redfield," I hollered down, my voice reverberating off the walls of the shaft.

I heard a mumble, signaling that my order had been heard. I smiled down the shaft and placed the stone over the shaft entrance. I shook my head, my hair bobbing around my face. I looked back up to find Chris' face in total confusion.

"May I ask where that tunnel leads and what in God's name did you just say," Chris asked, his jaw slacked and eyebrows raised.

I laughed lightly, and smiling my signature crooked smile. I cocked my head at him squinting through the sun up at his tall looming figure. My eyes traveled across him for the first time since we actually met at the docks not twenty minutes ago.

Chris' dark-brown hair was slightly spiked, the rest fading out into a soft taper at the back of his neck. His broad, muscled shoulders being shown through his tight, grey cotton tee; his navy cargo pants fitting him nicely at the hips and flaring out over his boots. His skin was slightly sun kissed and his green eyes sparkling with life, leader ship. I had to admit for a guy in his thirties, Chris Redfield was fine.

My sunglasses fell from their perch from the crown of my head and onto the bridge of my nose. I pushed them up from my nose to where they were in place over my eyes.

"The tunnel leads down to Italy's headquarters. As for what I said, you will start having to practice," I sighed, stretching my arms over my head and popping my neck.

I jumped up and down a few times, stretching my arms in front of me and behind me as I did so. I twisted my ankles then rotated my neck. I ripped off my glasses and slid one of the clips on the inside of my shirt.

"What on Earth are you doing," Chris huffed, looking aggravated with my antics and riddles.

I chuckled, "Stretch and you will find out."

Chris shrugged and popped his fingers and rolled his neck, tensing and un-tensing his calf muscles. He looked at me and nodded. I smirked as I bounced up and grabbed a hold of the wooden pole twisted my body then pulled myself onto it in a crouching position. I twisted around with wisps of hair falling in front of my eyes. Chris stood there with his mouth agape in complete shock. He shook his head and quickly grabbed hold of another pole not far from mine then shimmied over to one of the buildings. I watched his shoulders flex as he pulled himself up and wiped his hands on his pants. I stood to walk a length of the pole and hopped off beside him.

"Do you see that tall building in the distance," I asked.

Chris peered to it, squinting through the sun.

"Yes, the one that looks like a church," he asked, looking down at me with excitement revving through him.

I nodded then challenged, "Want to race?"

* * *

><p>I bit into an apple as I dried the rest of my hair out from my previous shower due to my playful game with Chris. When we had arrived at headquarters, I was caked in dust and grime. But Chris was much worse, he had fallen a couple of times into carts that carried chickens and even slipped in oil spills left from small scooters. Of course I had gotten yelled at for "breaking protocol" by simply having some fun and enjoying my new found partner.<p>

Is it even safe to call him partner after the one he had emotional attachment to kill herself, I asked my self.

I shrugged as I walked into my living room wearing only a white tank top and with my boy short underwear. I sighed as I sat down at my desk computer and pulled up a chat room that connected all BSAA members across the country.

USERNAME: GUARDIAN82

PASSWORD: SANCHEZ, L

I pulled up my window and typed in the search bar: AFRICA101. I hit the launch button and pulled up the first profile I saw; thank God it was the right profile I was looking for, Sheva Alomar's. And she was online.

CHAT ROOM 1A:

AFRICA101: HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY WITH CHRIS?

GUARDINA82: IT WAS SILENT. NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING, THOUGH I DID MAKE A BREAKTHROUGH AND MADE HIM LAUGH THOUGH. WE HAD A LITTLE RACE OVER THE ROOFTOPS.

AFRICA101: WELL SOUNDS LIKE PROGRESS ANYWAY YOU NEEDED A PARTNER AND I BELIEVE CHRIS IS YOUR BEST OPTION BESIDES MYSELF. I WOULD BE THERE BUT THIS MESS IN AFRICA SEEMS ENDLESS, SORRY.

GUARDIAN82:ITS ALL RIGHT, I UNDERSTAND.

AFRICA101: GIVE HIM TIME. CHRIS WILL COME AROUND EVENTUALLY, AND YOU WILL MEET THE REAL CHRIS I HAD THE CHANCE TO MEET AFTER HELL BLEW OVER HERE. I HAVE TO GO, CONFRECNE MEETING. KEEP ME POSTED, EVEN IF ITS THROUGH MESSAGES. GOOD LUCK!

GUARDIAN82: THANKS, GOOD LUCK WITH THE MESS THERE. HOPE THINGS GET BETTER.

I logged off of the chat room and leaned back against my leather office chair taking the last bite of my apple. I jumped at the sudden sound of rapping at my door.

"Jesus," I muttered, throwing my apple core in the kitchen trash on the way.

The headquarters in Italy has small apartments branched off from it to where agents, scientists and any other important officials can live close to home. The BSAA underground headquarters were placed in almost every country each with their own underground design to fit into the earth. Many people note how similar the designs are to the Umbrella "Hives'.

I grabbed a wide scarf then draped it around my waist and tying it off in the front to where the ends hung in front of the small slit. I strode over to my door as I threw my hair up in a ponytail. I reached my door and pulled the it open to reveal a refreshed Chris Redfield standing in front of me. His back was facing me until he turned around and smiled.

"Bad time," he asked, giving me a slight smirk at my appearance.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Please, Mr. Redfield, I would walk around HQ like this. If you believe me modest then I'm sorry to disappoint."

Chris' face turned beat red as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I looked down at his other hand to see a case of Coors Light in his hand. I looked up at him then quirked my eyebrow.

"Thought we could celebrate our new found partnership," he inquired.

"Do you do all of this with your partners," I teased as I stepped aside to allow him to pass.

Chris chuckled, "Actually you are the first."

He stepped past me, his arm lightly brushing mine. Tingling sensations passed between us and we glanced at each other. I shut the door and locked it; I turned around to find Chris on my sofa with a open beer in hand and TV turned on.

"You know when someone wants to get to know someone else, usually questions would break the ice," I chuckled, picking up the beer case.

As I stood hunched over, lifting up the beer case. My tank top collar dipped low showing off my cleavage as a prized trophy and my wire cross necklace dangling from its ribbon perch. I glanced up to find Chris calmly gazing at my cross and avoiding my breasts at all costs. I turned around and headed into the kitchen; I shoved the beer case into my fridge and glanced over the top of my refrigerator door to find Chris sitting at my bar.

"You know I was joking about the question thing… TV is a good icebreaker too," I laughed nervously, rubbing my forearms.

Chris smiled then said, "Well I was actually going to ask you a couple questions."

"Fire away," I said, giving him a bright smile.

I sat down beside Chris as he fidgeted with his beer bottle before taking a swig.

"What did your parents do for Umbrella," he asked, looking down over at me.

I chuckled darkly, "Always the parents."

Chris looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"My parents were small scientists that helped along the T-Virus. Ones of many, they were nothing special but got paid well none the less. My parents were fresh out college, married and jobs Umbrella had opened up seemed like a dream come true. If my parents had known the monstrosities that Umbrella was going to cause or what that virus was for… they would have had nothing to do with it," I stated, grabbing a napkin from its holder.

Chris nodded as he took another swig as he looked at a painting that was over my dining table. I followed his gaze to see it was the one I had done when I was in my senior year of high school.

A woman's face with cuts and bruise, make-up running down her cheeks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her mouth opened in a silent scream; many dark figures around her, reaching for her. Small stores surrounding her with tall buildings looming in the distance against the moon lit night.

"I'm taking that symbolizes Raccoon City," Chris murmured.

I nodded then whispered, "My teacher thought it was that of pure horror. He wanted me to sign it and put it up for auction, where the art community could maybe get life breathed back into it. The next Leonardo Da Vinci he called me… just more morbid."

"It does represent horror but also that of anguish and sorrow. It's a brilliant piece," Chris murmured, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, but its only a copy since my uncle has the original one back in Los Angeles " I mumbled as I cleared my throat, "So how were you thrown into Umbrella's rein of terror?"

I folded the napkin into a paper airplane and launched it across the room, watching as it gracefully landed on top of my candle. Chris smiled at me as I beamed in achievement.

"July 1998. Monsters were being spotted up in the Arkalay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. The S.T.A.R.S Bravo team was the first to be sent in with the second wave, Alpha Team, was leaded by Albert Wesker. Bravo team was almost utterly wiped out; when the second wave hit, we realized we couldn't take what those… things were dishing out. Survivors: Rebecca Chambers, Barry Irons, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker and myself.

"Eventually we all discovered the mansions and the secrets that it concealed below its grand façade. We also discovered that Wesker was also had a major role in all that transpired inside and outside of that mansion. What I saw that night, changed me forever; I have never been the same since. I have nightmares on occasions, and they still scare the shit out of me. Reason why I fight relentlessly is to make sure no one else has to see those horrors and to make sure my sister can live without worry or fear," Chris stated, looking at me dead in the eye.

I held his gaze, as I sifted through the emotions that swirled around in his irises: fear, guilt, hate and compassion. A deadly combination. I looked away, letting out a small sigh.

"What's your story? Why did you remain hidden from us all this time," Chris asked, as he turned his body to face me.

"A regular school day turned to disaster," I murmured as I smirked, "I was fifteen a month shy away from my sixteenth birthday. That day it seemed as if the weather knew what to brew up to make the perfect set for the horrors that would unfold later that night."

Chris nodded then scoffed, "You can say that again."

"I walked into my parents house, and everything was either broken or strewn about. As I walked further down the entrance hallway, I saw my parents dead with bite marks all over them. Flesh missing in chunks, lying in a pool of crimson silk… blood. I screamed as I stormed up the stairs and to my room. When I got there, I stripped myself of my school uniform and tugged on jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. As I whipped around to go back out, I discovered my father's nine millimeter pistol on my dresser. Whenever we had free time, my father had taught me how to use it… in case of emergencies.

"As I flew back down the stairs, I saw my mom and dad… walking, bleeding profusely; they were infected. I shot both of them in the head, without remorse and in fear of my own life. I went deeper into the city, and discovered an old bar that had a fallout tunnel that led outside the city. I traveled the whole thing till I came out on the side of a highway. From there I hitch-hiked my way to my uncle's apartment complex. From there I continued a normal life as possible," I breathed, picking at my fingernails.

"Miguel Sanchez," Chris murmured.

"Yes. His daughter Azura is eight years younger than I am… she was so excited when I started living with her. But as she got older she fully began to understand why I truly began living with her. It has been quite some time since I have seen her," I breathed, looking at a picture of all three of us at the beach.

Azura was smiling goofy as her long, light brown hair billowed around her from the sea salt breeze. A purple streak in her hair, and her hazel eyes shining with excitement. And her skin fairly tanned. Miguel smiling in between us with his arms draped around both of us. His bald head showing signs of a premature sun burn and his eyes hiding behind his glasses. With me on the other side; my hair had been much longer and I had lost some weight.

"Azura looks more like her mother than anything but that's probably because her mother was full blooded American," I murmured, more to myself then to Chris.

"Where are they both now," Chris asked, as he nursed his beer.

I sighed, "Miguel is the head of the BSAA headquarters in L.A.; Azura is with the B.S.A.A., she mainly drives with transportation vehicles but she does all the shooting, not the driving. I guess its fair to say I have a normal life and family."

"Still doesn't answer why you remained under radar," Chris pointed out.

For many reasons, I don't want you to know yet, my subconscious hissed.

I smiled then replied with my usual cover story, "Umbrella was hunting down all Umbrella employees or people connected to employees alive or dead, and killing them."

"Lovely," Chris growled, taking the last swig of his beer.

He leaned back and took the shot, making the bottle land in the center of my trash can. I smiled as I shook my head, rubbing my neck. I glanced over to find Chris staring at me in wonder.

"What," I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Usually a teenager can't handle the pressure of that situation. They would crack," Chris replied.

"Sherry Berkin didn't and she was half my age. Plus she experienced more of Raccoon City's horrors than I did," I pointed out.

Chris nodded then said, "Yes but she wasn't wanted by Umbrella nor did she have to kill her own parents."

I opened my mouth but soon shut it, not sure of what to say.

"Neither did she fully understand the full extent of the situation," Chris continued.

I shook my head, "Neither did I, Chris. Whenever I joined the B.S.A.A is when I discovered the truth through old files."

"The way I look at it as well, someone else that could have been in your situation… would have been cold and hard as rock. Not warm and compassionate. They would have been so set on revenge that they don't realize that they need to live the full extent of their lives. You showed me the exact opposite I was expecting today; at the docks and during our little race earlier. You are one of a kind… unique," Chris said, grabbing my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I stood there, lost for words. I smiled then nodded trying my best to hide my blushing face. I felt his presence leave as I heard his footsteps walk to the door; I heard a scream above me and I launched for my knife drawer. I pulled out my father's pistol and ran into my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, tugging them on and slipping on my Chuck Taylors. As I rushed past my door, I grabbed my black emergency gym bag.

"What the-," before Chris could finish, sirens began to blare overhead.

I unzipped my bag, grabbing Chris' things and threw them at him. He immediately caught his gear, tugging everything on. He yanked off his cotton white t-shirt; giving me a glimpse of his six pack, making me able to catch glimpse's of small scars. But it was short lived as he tugged on his BSAA shirt that was stained from his adventures from Africa.

I grabbed my black gun harness and slipped it on over my white tank top; sliding on my black belt along with leather pouches that held first aid spray and a couple magazines of bullets. Ripping out my black bomber jacket, I slipped into it.

"Ready to go," Chris asked, as he cocked his gun.

I heard the click and looked over to see Chris in full gear. I smiled as I clocked in a magazine.

"Locked and loaded, partner."


	3. Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Three-Hell Breaks Loose (Chris' P.O.V)

Luciana walked past me, her ponytail kissing her leather bomber jacket. As we approached her door, the screams became clearer and clearer with each step we took. She placed her hand on the door handle as I raised the gun up to my face.

"Ready," she asked, glancing at me then back at the door.

"Yeah," I breathed, calming my heart.

Before she opened the door I murmured, "Be careful out there."

"I'm a big girl, no worries," Luciana chuckled, giving me a wink before she flung her door open.

The scene before us was a repeat of Raccoon City. Many of the employees were running or limping away from their opposed attackers. I looked over at Luciana, whose face remained calm yet focused. She turned around to me and fired behind my back. I glanced over to find a fresh infected littering the bodies.

"Much appreciated," I grunted as we ventured forward.

Luciana huffed in response as she slammed an infected in the face before breaking its neck. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

I followed her gaze to see a ocean of infected feeding on whatever they could find. I shook my head as I swallowed the bile that I held in my throat.

"How deep are we under from the surface," I hollered over the commotion as I clocked off any near by infected.

Luciana shook her head as she fired shots, trying to maintain a train of thought.

"We are on the sixth level. There is a escape hatch on the third floor," Luciana hollered.

An infected reached out to grab her but I got to her first, I whipped her around, blasting a bullet straight into the infected's brain. It gurgled before it twitched as it made one last fatal attempt to reach out and grab me. I looked down to find Luciana still gripping my hand, while she fired with her right; her breasts resting against my forearm.

As a pathway was cleared before her, Luciana tugged on me as we rushed towards a closing metal door. She let go of my hand and fled; sliding under the opening she reached the key pad, slowing down the speed that the door was closing at. Luciana fired shots around me, making sure no infected got a hold of me. I glided underneath the small crack as it slammed an inch above my head. Both of us breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked over at Luciana to find her staring at her wrist: a bite.

"Shit," I hissed, as I scrambled up and approached her.

"Stand back, Chris," she ordered.

I shook my head, "When in the fuck did you get bit?"

Luciana leaned against a wall, her face already turning ashen color and sweat glistening over her naked flesh. She dropped her pistol causing it to skid across the floor.

"I-it was when, I had reached the door. As I grabbed the side and swung around, an infected that had no legs had crawled up to my hand and took a chunk out. Free dinner buffet," Luciana chuckled darkly, as she reined in her breathing patterns.

The sweat slowly evaporating from her body and her color flooding back.

"What in the hell," I whispered, as I watched her body transform back to normal.

"One other thing I forgot to mention of why and how I got thrown into this mess. My mother tested certain combinations of viruses. Building me an immunity," Luciana hissed, as she popped her neck.

She removed her bomber jacket to reveal the bite covered in thick mixture of saliva and venom. The bite already healing. I backed up into the opposite wall and slid down, the barrel of the pistol resting against my right temple. Luciana grabbed a nearby piece of shrapnel and scraped off the strange oozing substance.

"What you see here, is the T-Virus in liquid form," she replied hoarsely, "What you see out there, is the physical form and what the virus does to the host's body."

Luciana flung the shrapnel into an incinerator just above her head, as we heard the pop of the metal; she swung her arm up causing her fist to slam into a button and making the incinerators doors close.

"Does the B.S.A.A know of this," I murmured.

"No," she stated.

"So… do you have any special abilities," I asked, looking up at her from my ground level position.

Luciana chuckled, "No just immunity."

"Why haven't you told the B.S.A.A," I inquired, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Because then I would become a guinea pig for them. They would be testing me to the extremes and could possibly fuck up all the barriers my mother had built for my immunity," she explained.

"Fair enough. How did you know you were immune," I asked again.

Luciana sighed then said, "When I was travelling through that fallout tunnel, I ran into a stray infected. I was out of bullets and it got a grip on me before I was able to break its neck. And that's when I discovered it. Whenever I got back on a 'normal' lifestyle, I hacked into Umbrella's main frame and retrieved my parents files from their office computers. My mom had pictures of my blood build up of immunity to every specific virus that Umbrella has created up to 1998; notes of side effects I had shown and how close I had came to death. She named the file 'Miracle'."

Luciana used her last air quotes enthusiastically as she sighed and plopped down besides my outstretched legs.

This beautiful, young, compassionate woman in front of me doesn't deserve this hellish life. Nor does she deserve to be in this God forsaken place with me, I frowned to myself.

I thought you said attachment wasn't an option, my subconscious chided.

Shut the fuck up, I shot back.

I shifted over, patting the spot beside me. Luciana gave me a soft, weak smile and crawled over to the spot I had just motioned for her to be in. She crawled up next to me and scooted close towards me. I draped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me; her head resting against my chest.

"Where are we anyway," I mumbled as sleep started to overcome me.

I looked at my watch and noticed it had been a little over ten hours since I had slept.

Curse you eight months of break and getting off sleep schedule, I berated myself.

"Storage room. There is a secret tunnel that winds up to the fifth floor. We can travel to each storage room and stay there till we break to the third floor," Luciana yawned.

Her yawn sounded like a puppy. I chuckled to myself, as I felt her face temperature increase.

"Ok, laugh at the cute yawn," Luciana joked, giggling slightly.

"We are in middle of hell and yet we are cracking jokes, jeez," I laughed, rubbing my eyes with my free hand while my other rested on Luciana's shoulder.

"All humor comes around when all hell breaks loose... how clichéd," Luciana mumbled, as she drifted off into sleep.

I listened to her breathing as it slowed into a steady rhythm, the song of the infected playing outside. I looked down at Luciana, and frowned. One certain thought still playing at my mind:

I never did this with Jill or Sheva… why does this woman draw me near to her more than they ever did? Jill and Sheva were both as attractive as Luciana even with their different features. So again what in the hell is it about her that draws me dangerously closer… what is going on with me?


	4. Arms of an Angel

Chapter Four-Arms of a Angel (Luciana's P.O.V)

Wanting to wake up that morning sucked majorly since Chris nor I wanted to move from our comfortable positions. But as soon as we stepped outside onto the fifth floor, infected began to hobble towards us and groaned with each step. Their moans filling the floor with a lifeless, monotone ring. And when both of us thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. We had ran into a whole horde of "Licker's" and we even encountered a Uroboros virus that had mutated into something unrecognizable to Chris, something I had no chance of seeing.

I rushed past the infected, Chris up ahead of me at the elevator keeping the door open. The injury I had sustained from the B.O.W, "Licker", tampering my leg and my speed. I swung my gun to the side, hitting a infected square in the eyes.

"Come on, Luciana," Chris shouted, covering himself as well as me.

I whimpered as the pain shot up my leg and the venom beginning to pulse through my veins. As the elevator door began to close again, I dived. I felt strong arms wrap around me; I gasped as they gripped me tightly and the I heard the door hiss close. I opened my eyes to find myself leaning against Chris' chest.

He breathed, "Are you all right?"

I nodded silently into his chest as I moved away and yanked up my pants leg. Hitting the emergency stop button and unfolding my pocket knife. I breathed shallow breaths as I felt death try and grasp me for his own.

"I will not be your paramour," I hissed as I fought back with the virus inside my body.

Finally I had won and the saliva oozed out. I scraped my knife over it, cleaning away all of the sticky substance as the wound already began to heal. Rolling my pant leg down, I saw Chris press the go button causing the elevator to lurch upwards.

"Gotta love how the elevator works enough to drag our asses to the fourth floor," I sighed, wiping my blade on the backside of my jeans.

"Thank God," Chris chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

I smiled warmly as I barely touched his shoulder. He looked over to me and smiled kindly, as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The elevator came steadily to a halt as Chris and I departed from our comforting gazes. We both raised our weapons up until we heard gunfire.

"Did you hear that," I gasped.

"Yeah… lets try and find out where it came from," Chris stated as he rolled his neck.

I nodded as we swiftly exited the elevator shaft, running towards the gunshots.

"Josh! What level are they located at," yelled a thick feminine accent.

There was a slight pause till we heard, "Level six, Sheva! Christ they are everywhere!"

"Sheva," Chris and I both hollered.

We both rushed forward, as I ignored the still painful shot the came whenever pressure was applied to my wounded leg. Chris and I rounded the bend to find Sheva and Josh, standing up on top of a desk, shooting nearby infected. Chris and I began to fire at long distance, each one of our targets falling from headshots.

"Nice," Chris exclaimed, as one of my bullets traveled through two infected's heads.

I nodded with a smirk spreading on my face.

Sheva's ponytail swayed with each pivot move that she made, occasional wisps falling in front of her face. Her big brown eyes wide with fear and concentration. She sported her purple muscle tank top and other gear. Cargo, boots, and everything else.

Josh had sweat glistening on his forehead, as he wore his B.S.A.A camouflage uniform. His M-60 pressed up to his face as it bullets sprayed out.

As the last infected fell, both pairs looked at each other.

"Luciana! Chris," Sheva exclaimed, as she jumped off.

She ran towards us and threw her arms around me first.

"You know them," Chris questioned, his eyebrows knitted together again.

"We all trained during the same time with BSAA," I explained, as Sheva pulled away and hugged Chris.

Her smile squishing her cheeks to the corner of her eyes.

"Nice to see both of you made it out alive. These bastards gave us a run for out money," Josh chuckled.

"Good to see a familiar face," Chris said, as he shook Josh's hand.

I looked to the two of them and asked, "What are you two doing here? Do you know what happened here?"

"It was an arranged attack," Sheva began, "Albert Wesker planned all of this."

Chris shook his head then argued, "Impossible. You and I both blew his ass to bits with fucking rockets while he was in a bat of hot, boiling lava! Its insanity that anyone could survive that!"

"But he did, Chris. A search team was put together to recover his body," Josh said.

"And they found nothing, except the Uroboros virus dead with a body impression. The virus sacrificed itself for the higher being, for the host," Sheva complied, holstering her weapon.

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and kicked a desk, "Damn it!"

The rest of us jumped at his explosive behavior. I watched as Chris tossed and chucked anything he could get his hands on.

"Chris," Sheva whispered, calmly.

I winced at the way she said his name but smiled within myself as I saw him push her away. As Sheva retreated over by Josh she motioned for me to give it a try.

"Chris," I murmured.

He shook his head as he turned around to face me. Chris leaned against the desk, with his arms crossed and face set stone hard. I walked over in front of him and holstered my weapon as I took his, placing it on the desk. I looked up at him, his eyes and face unreadable.

"I promised her that they would pay… and I thought it all started with him being dead. But the nightmare never ends," Chris chuckled darkly.

I murmured, "You promised, Jill Valentine."

Chris looked down at me shocked as I held his gaze solidly and unwavering.

"Don't play dumb either, Chris. I read your file… everything on you. I also know about Jill and her attempt at suicide plus what occurred between her and Wesker. I wasn't born yesterday. Plus that is really the only person you could have promised since you naturally would promise that to family," I stated coldly.

Chris just stood there unmoving as I told him all of this; he quickly shook away his surprise.

"Really you know everything about me? Then why the hell don't know everything about you, Sanchez! Huh? It seems every five fucking seconds you have a new secret to reveal to me," Chris hollered.

Sheva and Josh were standing behind me, glares forming on their faces. These two had known me longer than they had Chris.

"Mr. Redfield, I would watch your tone with her," Josh hissed.

Chris looked from me to Josh then said, "Do you even know what she is? She is a fucking Umbrella guinea pig for fucks sake!"

"Chris," Sheva exclaimed as she came up beside me and squeezed my arm, pulling me away.

Josh glanced at me then returned to glaring at Chris.

"They already know, Chris and they have known ever since I met them," I stated.

"Why the hell did you not tell me," he hissed.

"To protect you further from Umbrella! You had killed Albert Wesker, or so you thought, and you didn't need another worry on your chest. Thinking and worrying that I was going to betray humanity! Well F.Y.I, Chris! I'm still fucking human and plan to stay that way. I kept it from you to protect you because I found it best," I shrieked, settling my face into a hard stone mask.

My voice echoing through the silent hallways that were lined with offices. Offices that probably held pictures of the family, wife and kids, maybe even mom and dad.

Chris stared at me in shock as I finally gave in and buckled my legs. I shrunk down to my knees and rested my head in my hands.

"If I could I would trade places with Jill… who would want to live with my curse. No one. I would trade places with all of these dead people who actually had loved ones that cared for them instead of me suffering through out half of my life. Putting on a smile so that way no one would worry," I croaked, keeping my eyes closed against my hands.

I heard Josh curse under his breath and curse something inaudible at Chris; Sheva breathed as her footfalls left me and Chris.

I felt arms wrap around me and haul me up, bridal style. I kept my eyes closed as they kept facing towards the person's chest. I felt myself being turned vertically as my legs hit a desk. I sat down, opening my eyes to gaze at the floor and saw tan hiking boots. Chris. His palms placed on either side of me, his breath tickling down to my cheeks as it bounced from my head.

"Jill is like a sister to me, everyone always thought it has been something else but they all misread. She has been through hell and back along side me, I owe her at least the promise dead or alive that this shit would come to an end.

"As for your attempt to keep your secret from me… you shouldn't have. The only way I would have worried that way is if the contents of your history would lead to that. Some of them do but you rebound off of them and make your attitude positive no matter what. You don't have to protect me either I'm a big kid," Chris said, as his voice showing his emotions.

I looked up to the guilt and concern swimming through his eyes. Chris stood up, removing his hands from the side of the desk. He brought both of his hands up allowing both the pads of his thumbs to caress my grime covered cheeks.

"You must find me pathetic… debole bambina," I muttered, as his hands still framed my face.

Chris chuckled, "No, not ever… everyone has their moments and this is one of yours."

I smiled slightly as I leaned forward, resting against Chris' massive chest. I breathed in his scent consisting of gun powder and leather. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Angel custode," I said with a grin.

I pulled away to look up at his face, entwined with confusion and wonder. I grinned even wider.

Chris chuckled, "Run that by me again."

I laughed then said, "It means Guardian Angel."

"Ok," he said, still not getting it.

"That's what you are," I said, hopping off the desk.

I looked up his huge, looming figure and blushed slightly.

"Who am I guarding exactly," Chris chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I thought for a moment and said, "La persona in piedi di fronte a voi."

"Not fair, partner," Chris growled against me ear.

I chuckled to myself as I shook my head and looking up into his eyes. I turned my face back to the ground as Chris cleared his throat.

"You good to walk," Chris gruffly asked.

"Umm… yeah, I believe so. I just don't want to fall and appear to be a fool," I chuckled slightly.

"I won't let you fall, not now or never," Chris murmured, pressing my body gently against his.

I slowly took a slight step causing my legs to buckle. Chris immediately grabbed me and pressed me harder into his chest causing our legs to tangle up together. I looked up at Chris who was staring at me with a slight smirk as we both drew closer to each other.

"Chris, Luciana! Come one we have to get a move on, there are people on the surface waiting for our return," Sheva's voice echoed from down the hall.

Chris cleared his throat as he slowly backed away from me, allowing me time to readjust myself. I watched Chris grab his gun and quickly reload it, shoving it into his holster. Yanking out my ponytail I readjusted it to make it tighter and gave my jacket a quick tug to reposition itself around me. I gave Chris a nod as we ventured towards Sheva and Josh, my vision soon turning black.


	5. Embarrassment

Chapter Five-Embarrassment (Chris' P.O.V)

Luciana's unconscious figure loomed in Josh's arms as Sheva and I took the lead in case of any stray infected. I kept glancing over my shoulder just to make sure that Luciana wasn't turning into a zombie or just to see if she was still breathing.

"You worry too much," Sheva chuckled as we continued forward.

I checked the corners before responding, "Its clear… what do you mean I worry too much?"

Sheva smiled, "Chris, she will pull through this. And don't worry she isn't going to jump up and be a zombie. Josh and I have seen her get bit multiple times and pull through fine."

"Multiple times," I gasped, looking over at Sheva.

She clamped her mouth shut realizing her mistake in telling me. Josh sighed as he mumbled under his breath.

"There was a small outbreak once in Ireland. Sheva, Luciana and myself had all been called to it. It was our first mission together. The small town we went to was crawling infected. Sheva had fallen and Luciana rushed and saved her, leading the infected away. We knew they couldn't really hurt her but we worried none the less. We lost her from our line of sight; a couple hours we discovered her unconscious and covered in multiple bite wounds. Her body still fighting off the multiple infections," Josh explained.

"Luciana's immune system and her barriers can only handle so much at a time. Eventually she did wake up and she will again, its just her body's way of fighting it off," Sheva continued as we approached a door.

I grabbed the handle, nodding to Sheva to get her pistol ready. Raising it up to her face she pointed it towards the door and gave me a nod. I flung the door open, Sheva and I rushing in to find the apartment empty.

"Must be vacant," I muttered as I saw no signs of blood or a fight.

Sheva gave a silent nod as she came out of the kitchen and stated, "It's clear. We should stay here for a bit and get rested up. We have one more floor but there could be more of those infected even if we cleared away some of them."

"Agreed," Josh said, as he wandered into the back room.

I heard the rustling of a bed comforter until Josh came back into the living area.

"Sheva and I will go gather supplies from the storage room down the hall. Will you be all right here," Josh questioned, feeding his M-60 a magazine.

I scoffed, "Please why wouldn't I be."

Sheva walked past me, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before she left with Josh.

"Be careful," I said, staring at both of them.

"Don't worry, Chris. Josh and I will be fine," Sheva reassured, as she disappeared from my sight.

I sighed as I rested my head against my hands, replaying the past 48 hours in my mind.

Number One: Getting Luciana's portfolio and assignment to train BSAA recruits.

Number Two: Rendezvous with Luciana Sanchez; race to Italian Headquarters.

Number Three: Talked to Luciana about her history and involvement with Umbrella.

Number Four: Outbreak of the T-Virus.

Number Five: Luciana gets bitten and learn of her immunity; gets attacked by "Licker".

Number Six: Run into Sheva and Josh, Luciana soon loses consciousness.

"What are you doing sitting there thinking so hard," asked a quiet voice.

I jumped and spun around to see Luciana leaning against a door frame with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

I chuckled, "Jesus Christ, give me a heart attack here. I was just replaying recent events."

Luciana nodded as she stepped forward, grabbing the nearby radio and tuned into a station.

"_Standing outside of the B.S.A.A Headquarters in Venice, Italy, Jackson. And things are still looking uncertain for two missing agents and two others that went inside to retrieve them. Names still haven't been released but from what head B.S.A.A officials are saying, it is a attack from an old enemy from the company, Umbrella._

"_Umbrella used to be the biggest pharmaceutical production company in the world. Till in 1998 when they were accused of the bio-weapon monstrosities that were released in Raccoon City; many people of the world didn't believe the happenings that occurred that faithful night but new evidence has been shown in the past few years. Proving almost everyone wrong and that everything has a façade of its own, even a small scientific company. Back to you, Jackson."_

Luciana tuned the radio back down and shook her head.

"I can't believe they would reveal the truth to the public so openly," Luciana breathed, running a hand through her tangled hair.

Pulling out her tie, she let her hair fall loosely past her jaw line. Her eyes looking down to the floorboards. I walked over to her and stood in front of her; I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to meet my gaze.

"Better the truth than sugar coating it," I murmured giving her a small smile.

Luciana smiled back then murmured, "I know this Chris… I just worry. I don't want another Raccoon City."

"None of us do," I whispered, resting my lips against the top of her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, placing her palms against my back. I twisted my arms around her shoulders trying to pull her tight against me.

"As soon as we get the hell out of here, we are getting another case of beer and having a party," Luciana giggled against my chest.

I chuckled, "Hell yeah… maybe you could meet my sister Claire. You two would love each other."

Luciana looked up at me and quirked her eyebrow.

"Now, Mr. Redfield… this isn't some family meets girl is it," Luciana teased, poking my chest.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Har, har very funny Sanchez!"

Luciana couldn't contain her giggles anymore and pushed away from my chest, grabbing her sides as she burst into laughter. I cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned mischievously.

"What," Luciana asked, small giggles slipping through her mouth.

I slowly stalked towards her and she recognized what I was going to do.

"Chris, don't you," she began but never finished.

I reached out and grabbed her. Tickling her sides causing her tinkling laugh to vibrate through the apartment.

"Ple-please! Put me down," Luciana gasped, out of breath.

I chuckled, "Only because you said please."

I released her from my clutches and allowed the last few giggles she had escape. Luciana looked over at me and beamed, her cheeks rosy from our antics.

"You are insane," she chuckled.

Luciana flipped her head forward and back, causing her hair to smooth out on the top. I watched as her muscles flexed and twitched underneath her shirts. I looked back up at her face to find her smirking at me.

"You don't have to sit there and just watch. I won't bite… much anyway," Luciana murmured, giving me a smile as she glided into the kitchen.

I watched the way her hips swayed and the way her hair brushed between her shoulders. Tempting. I twitched my fingers till I quickly strode into the kitchen with her.

"You know I could whip something up for you, there is freshly stocked meats and," Luciana started but never finished.

I saw her leaning inside the fridge. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me; my chest crashing into her back. Flipping her so she could face me, I squished her up against me making her breasts form into mounds. I backed her up against the kitchen counter making her gasp in surprise. As she looked behind her to see what she ran into, I hiked the back of her thighs and placed her on the bar top.

Luciana looked back up at me. Eyes wide in excitement and anxiety; lips partially opened. Her ponytail a mess and wisps falling in front of her face.

"You have no idea the affect you have on me," I growled against her ear, making her shiver.

I nipped at her earlobe making her squeak in surprise. I chuckled darkly as I pulled away. Before I was able to do anything more, the door knob turned.

Luciana quickly grabbed my shirt and yanked me towards her. Her lips crashing against mine. I melded my lips against hers, grazing my tongue over her bottom lip; begging for entry into the new found territory. Luciana gladly opened her mouth as our tongues began to battle over dominance of the dance. She moaned into my lips causing me to let out a soft grunt of pleasure. Pulling myself as close as I could towards her. We both heard someone clearing their throats. Both of us jumped back and turned to find Sheva with her hip cocked out, a wicked smile on her face.

"Alone time would have been granted you know," Sheva teased, letting out a light giggle.

I looked over to Luciana who was looking down at the linoleum tiled floor, hiding her cherry red cheeks. She looked up at me and bit her lip from laughing.

"What," I asked.

Josh walked in and his eyes widened; laughter quickly ensuing among the group.

"Hello, Snow White," Josh cackled, shaking his head as he walked into the living room.

Luciana hopped off the bar top, grinning madly as she walked past me. Placing her hand on my chest and giving me a soft pat. I turned around and stared at the stainless steel fridge for my reflection. I was blushing like a school boy.


	6. Escape from the Nightmare

Chapter Six-Escape from the Nightmare (Luciana's P.O.V)

Josh and Sheva were sound asleep in one of the rooms as I walked into the apartment's living room with a blanket wrapped around me. The other room only had a twin bed so Chris insisted that I take the bed; Chris had claimed that it was the 'gentleman' thing to do.

I peered over the couch top to see Chris wide awake, his eyes darted towards mine.

"Couldn't sleep," Chris asked.

I shook my head as I shuffled over to the a nearby chair, tugging the blanket closer around me. As I began to sit down on the chair, I noticed Chris' silhouette walk over to the fire place and turn the knob to where a dim flame showed.

Chris stood there with his dark brown hair all a mess, his cargo pants and no shirt. Right as he turned to look at me, I averted my gaze back to the flame.

"Usually when a person can't sleep it's a bad sign," Chris offered.

Chris sat down in the middle of couch and hunched forward, grabbing a plastic water bottle throwing it up at me. I grasped it just as it almost hit the floor making Chris stare at me with wide eyes. I gave him a small shrug of my shoulders and uncapped the bottle, taking a small sip. After putting the lid back on I chucked it back at Chris, making it land at his side and jump. The flames glow licked at Chris' chest giving me the detail of every scar that adorned him. Chris looked up at me making me quickly avert my gaze back to the fire as I silently prayed that he wouldn't see my blushing face. But to no avail I heard him snicker.

"What is so funny, Mr. Redfield," I huffed, biting back a smile.

Chris snickered, "Your cheeks look like cherries."

His comment made me blush even harder as I looked away.

"So, why can't you sleep Sanchez," Chris asked, as he gazed at the side of my face.

"You kept the nightmares at bay," I whispered just barely so Chris could hear me.

As soon as Chris started to say something, Josh's watch beeped signaling for us to get a move on. I launched out of the chair and into the small bedroom. I grabbed my pants off of the dresser and tugged them on, hearing the door shut softly behind me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, with its forefinger and thumb gloved while leaving the rest bare: Chris. I turned around causing his hand to fall but immediately shoot up to cup my chin.

"How do you think I feel," he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"The same way."

* * *

><p>We all rushed down the hallway towards the escape hatch as infected grabbed at us. My brow glistened heavily with sweat as my body fought off all the multiple infections that I now had. With me protecting everyone from getting bit. Finally reaching the door, Josh yanked out a keyboard from the right side of the door and started punching in codes. I hobbled over to the other side as Chris and Sheva stood in front of us acting as a barrier between us and the infected. The sounds of their gunshots echoing down the long, metal hallway.<p>

"Shit! Luciana, what is the password," Josh grunted, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Soccer," I managed to croak.

Chris and Sheva both turned to look at me. Chris just snickered and turned back to shooting at the infected.

"Seriously," Sheva asked.

"I didn't make the fucking rules, Sheva," I chuckled, biting the inside of my cheek and preventing myself to groan in pain.

I soon noticed that more and more infected began to surround us. I closed my eyes as their moans hummed against my ears. My eyes shot open as I saw Chris and Sheva both struggling with a individual infected, leaving them vulnerable. I launched from my spot in lightning speed throwing myself at Chris' infected, snapping its neck while flying back up and throwing my leg against the back of the other infected's neck on Sheva. It stumbled giving me time to launch a bullet into the back of its head. The only thought now was to get everyone up to the surface alive. I hustled over to Josh, the last of my infections gone as I gently shoved him out the way. I pulled up a file as the computer scanned my handprint and eyeball; approving of the self destruct sequence.

"Everyone get inside now and start climbing. I will back in after all of you have gotten safely to the surface," I ordered, cocking my handgun.

"No! Its too dangerous," Chris yelled, planting his fist into an infected's nose.

"Damn it, Chris! There is no other option now move it," I barked.

Sheva and Josh looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head, my decision already made. I backed up next to the keyboard as I took a deep breath. Sheva came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful," she whispered in my ear.

She quickly pulled away and ascended up the ladder as Josh approached me.

"Mind if I borrow your M-60 for a second," I chuckled.

Josh handed it over just as I grabbed it but he didn't let go.

"Your ass better be up there for all of our sakes," Josh murmured, his accent thick.

He glanced at Chris then back at me. I watched as he ascended up the ladder as well leaving me and Chris to the sea of infected.

"Chris get your ass in there!"

"No! I have lost too many to this nightmare, I'm not going to lose you too," Chris hollered, punching another infected.

I stood in front of him and shot every single infected in the head with Josh's M-60. Leaving space between us and the next wave of infected; turning around I shoved him into the escape hatch.

"You will never lose me," I said, looking up at him.

I took off my cross and placed it in his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Your ass better be up there or I'm coming down here to kill you myself," Chris said.

"You got it partner," I replied, giving Chris a small wink.

He finally holstered his gun and climbed up the ladder. I watched as he climbed as I turned back around, unleashing a spray of bullets as I backed into the hatch. I slammed the door shut and twisted the latch shut, as infected pounded on the thick metal door. I breathed in, the smell of Venice reaching my nose. Leaning my head back I saw the small speck of light above me and smiled. Knowing that their was a strong possibility that Azura was up there.

Part Two: Escape from the Nightmare (Azura's P.O.V)

I sat at the back of the jeep and clutched my M-16 to my chest. I looked over at the crowd of people behind the jeep and line up along the dividers between me and the other jeep. The escape hatch from the BSAA being at the edge of Venice, almost all of the cities population pressed against us. Both jeeps were flown in by helicopters with us following close behind with parachutes.

My father Miguel was on the other side of the jeep, away from the exit side, in old dark wash jeans and an old grey t-shirt. With a bullet proof vest on with his Desert Eagle at his side along with his BSAA badge dangling from his neck. Wearing his aviators with his lips set in a firm line. My dad looked like somebody off of CSI. Since my father and I both worked for the BSAA along with Luciana being stuck in this kind of situation, the BSAA found it fair to allow us near the site.

"Anything," my father grumbled.

I rubbed my eyes and replied, "Negative."

I turned to the opposite side just in time to see Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone climb out the hatch. Both of them sent in since they both had worked with Luciana and her partner on separate occasions. Worry began to grip at my gut as I tapped my foot. Finally a broad shouldered man clambered out of the hole.

Turning back to the crowd I saw a auburn haired woman jump over one of the concrete dividers and tackled the man, followed by Leon S. Kennedy. My eyes grew wide as I shook my head. Hopping down off of the back of the jeep, I removed my helmet and let my ponytail fall. I leaned my M-16 against the tail of the jeep while placing my helmet on its barrel. As I walked over to the small group, I heard my father follow close behind me.

"Which one of you is Chris Redfield," Miguel demanded, crossing his arms and setting his lips in a firm line.

The woman grew tense as she glanced nervously up at the man and chewed her bottom lip.

"Please, excuse my father. We both have a family member down there along with her partner and we were just curious to see if he was him," I explained, motioning towards the escape hatch exit.

Leon squeezed the woman's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile, making her instantly be put into ease. The man next to her furrowed her eyebrows and opened his mouth but was soon interrupted.

"Azura, Miguel… what are you two doing here," Sheva asked, as her and Josh approached us.

"I just graduated my BSAA training, and personally requested this gig," I said, giving her a small smile.

Josh cleared his throat and motioned to the woman and man, "Miguel and Azura, this is Chris and Claire Redfield."

Miguel's muscles relaxed and the worry flushed from his face. He shook Claire's hand then shook Chris', as I followed in the same pattern.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said, giving both Miguel and myself a smile.

As he shook my hand, I looked down at his other to find it fisted around Luciana's wire cross. I gulped, my tongue feeling like lead in mouth.

"Where did you get that," I croaked, fear gripping my heart.

Chris looked down at the cross then swiveled to the exit at the same time our heads snapped in the direction; standing and grinning like a fool in front of the exit hole was Luciana. With a cloud of smoke billowing up behind her from the exit, signalizing that the self destruct sequence was complete. She turned back around and removed a smaller stone plate to reveal a key pad; punching in codes, causing a metal door to lock into place over the exit. Luciana wiped her hands together then turned back to face us.

"You guys flatter me with all of the worry but at the same time I'm insulted. Please… if I can survive Raccoon City then I can survive a small outbreak," Luciana sighed, trying to suppress a smirk.

She walked in between us causing all of our heads to turn and watch her as she ventured forward as she shoved a M-60 into Josh' hands, while heading towards the paramedics. Explaining that the bites in her jacket had missed her, and the blood on her jeans was from a snag in the elevator after a close call. Asking for only some pain killers and a water bottle, she walked back to us. I tackled her and gave her a huge a hug.

Luciana chuckled as she embraced me and asked, "Miss me, Azzie?"

"Now why wouldn't I miss my partner in crime," I asked, pulling her away.

Miguel took her hand and squeezed it while saying, "Bambina, you're a tough one."

"I try my best, don't I?"

She gave him a huge smile, then removed her tattered jacket and tossed it aside. Showing her unscarred skin, knowing all too well that t-virus bites should be there. Luciana raised her gaze and landed on Chris who was smirking at her. She walked over to Chris and propped her hands on her hips. She raised one hand and flexed her hand, signaling "give me back my cross." Chris brought it up to Luciana's neck and clasped it on himself. As he pulled away, Luciana pegged him in the shoulder.

"Told you I would be back for it, partner."

"I think we may have exceeded that word," Chris murmured, cocking his eyebrow at Luciana.

Luciana furrowed her eyebrows together as she pursed her lips together.

Oh, God… I know that face, I grimaced.

"Chris, can we talk," Luciana asked.

He gave her a confused look and nodded. Luciana led him over to a vacant area over on the other side of the exit hole. Their voices were very low, making it almost inaudible to hear them. Chris' lips moved as Luciana's did and she took a step back. Their voices soon raising.

"I don't get you, Sanchez!"

"Chris… we were down there for almost four days. Things were said in the spur of the moment."

Chris muttered under his breath and stormed back in our direction and walked right past us. Claire glared after her brother and shook her head.

"She has a point," she said.

I looked over at her with a shocked expression then asked, "You're siding with her instead of your brother?"

"Just because I'm related to Chris, and I love him doesn't mean that I always agree with his point of views. When Leon and I were in Raccoon City we were the same way; agreed to be friends but the more we got to know each other outside of disaster areas, the closer we got," Claire explained, as Leon wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I pray to God that I'm not put in that situation," I mumbled.

Luciana walked back over to us, her arms wrapped around herself. Her face etched in stone with her eyes glossed over and staring off straight into the ground. Miguel walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his chest.

"I think its best if we all went to the a United States headquarters and far away from here," Miguel instructed.

"Why can't we just return to our homes and call it a day," Josh asked, crossing his arms.

Miguel eyed him then replied, "Because Mr. Stone, all of you need to file reports on the incident down there."

"Well, there are bloody fifty states in the United States and well over a thousand BSAA headquarter locations," Sheva remarked, her lips setting into a deep frown.

I looked over to my father who had a small smile.

"What better place then the City of Angels?"


	7. Los Angeles HQ

Chapter Seven-Los Angeles HQ (Claire's P.O.V)

My high-top's heels clicked against the linoleum floor with my ponytail bobbing back and forth. I thumbed through the papers that I held in the document folder as I reached the elevator doors. Glancing up I saw Leon turn the corner and head for the opposite elevator as he laughed at a joke that Carlos Olivera told him; I smiled softly to myself as my mind wandered back to the old team.

Chris Redfield: alive.

Rebecca Chambers: alive.

Leon S. Kennedy: alive.

Carlos Olivera: alive.

Barry Irons: retired.

Jill Valentine: hospitalized.

I sighed to myself as I stepped through to the elevator and leaned against the back wall. It's not that I didn't like our new assemble of team mates just you could never replace the originals.

My brother was occasionally spotted around the headquarters but mainly in the break floor, his head stuck in an Italian word dictionary. He scribbled down notes and deciphered random sentences keeping himself tucked away at a table in the back corner.

On the other hand his partner, Luciana, wasn't anywhere to be seen. I had talked to her cousin, Azura, to see where she was. All I got was she is at home then something else would pop up for Azura to deal with. It has been a week since the incident and tomorrow was the debriefing with Miguel.

The door reopened to the break floor as I walked over to where Chris was sitting, cup of coffee in hand. I soon noticed that he had heavy bags weighing underneath his eyes as he kept flipping through a books pages. I looked down at the printing to find it in a different language.

"You know they have programs to where they teach you how to speak and stuff with no need for those," I squeaked, standing in front of him.

Chris jumped a little then sighed softly, mustering up a smile as he looked up at me.

"Hey sis, how you holding up," Chris asked, the stubble on his chin starting to grow into a scruffy beard.

"Appears better than you," I chuckled darkly.

I placed my document folder near the empty space on the table. I looked back to my brother and caught him gazing off with a glazed look in his eyes. I followed his eyes and saw that they had hit Luciana. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged.

She sported a grey hoodie with the BSAA emblem stamped in black on the back. Wearing charcoal black skinny jeans and her hair longer than it was the last I saw her, new solid black high-tops tucked away in her jeans. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee, a somber look on her face as if she wasn't all there. I furrowed my eyebrows then looked over at Chris giving Luciana a double take.

"What in," I breathed, before Chris cut me off with a wave of his hand.

Chris looked at me then the chair that was sitting across from him, secretly telling me to sit down and that he would explain. I slowly shrank into the chair as I kept my eyes on Chris' with my eyebrows still furrowed. I heard Luciana exit behind us as Chris slowly exhaled and watched her leave.

"Human hair… does not grow that fast Chris," I stated, as I kept my eyes level with my brothers and never backing down.

"Luciana's parents were scientists that played small roles in developing the t-virus. Luciana's mother tested her with every virus that Umbrella had created up to '98. Building her immunities for them that includes the t-virus, g-virus, and a couple others. She is even immune to the "Licker" virus," Chris stated.

My brother opened his mouth to continue but a throat cleared to our left. We both looked to find Luciana's cousin, Azura, take a seat in between us. She looked down at her coffee then straight ahead out of a window.

"Luciana's moods contribute to her appearance. If she is happy, her hair is a bright black and shiny sometimes it grows but she can decide whether it does or not. When she is moderate nothing happens. But if she is like she is now then her hair grows dark and dull, growing uncontrollably. Same thing goes for her eyes, bright to dark pits that you couldn't find the bottoms to," Azura added dryly.

She then shifted her gaze over to my brother with nothing but pleading in her eyes.

"Luciana is like my sister, always has been and always will be. The act you pulled last week tore her apart on the inside she never wanted for you to hate her or to hurt you in any way possible. Now if you are going to go to Australia to help her deal with the problem, you have two options.

"One you can go as her partner and her partner only, then when you return leave her alone unless it's BSAA related. Two you can go as her partner but as well as her friend and upon returning you are her friend. There for her no matter what but be careful of the choice you choose Redfield because it will affect you in the long run. Another thing before I go, hurt Luciana in any way possible and I will personally kick your ass," Azura growled, as she slid out from her chair and strode out the door.

I stared after her in complete shock as I turned to face my brother who sat there, calm and collected as ever. I blinked several times then looked at my files then back at Chris.

"If all of that about Luciana is true then why doesn't it say so in her file," I whispered.

Chris looked at the side of my face, "Because the BSAA doesn't know if they did she would be a lab rat at their convenience. If they meddled with her immunity she would be screwed. It's like trying to play with a nuclear atom without it going off."

Chris returned to his translation book as a thought soon plagued me.

Wesker's virus was also created in the '90's… is Luciana carrying that as well?

I looked up at my brother to ask but kept my mouth shut. Knowing that even if she was a carrier she wouldn't be off her rocker like Wesker. Would she? I shook my head at the idea and soon rose up from my seat and began to walk away. I hate debriefs.

Part Two: Los Angeles HQ (Carlos' P.O.V)

I sat back in the conference room, leaning back against the black leather seat as it squealed underneath my weight. I bounced back and forth against the cushions as I noted Rebecca thumbing through medical records of all the BSAA agents and history records as well. She threw down all the history records, leaving them unguarded and vulnerable to prying eyes. I cocked my head as my brain worked back to when I first talked to Azura Sanchez.

_I exited the elevator to third floor dormitories to be greeted by a friendly sparring match. I heard whoops and hollers as I heard names being thrown around.  
>"Come on Azura! Kick his ass," yelled a deep, thickly accented voice.<br>I cocked my eyebrow as I hoisted my back pack over on my shoulder to prevent it from falling as I began to approach the made up ring. I noted a small, wry built woman dodging Leon Kennedy's blows and kicks.  
>Her face was heavily flushed and her sports bra soaked in sweat with strands of her ponytail clinging at her back. The black cargo pants she wore didn't hamper her movements or nothing and she moved with grace and poise. Her hazel eyes were alert to the situation that surrounded her as one purple piece of hair fell in front of her face. Leon huffed as he gave one last final punch, throwing all his weight into it. The woman twisted to the side, grabbing his wrist and twisting his elbow outward making Leon flip over onto his back with a loud thud. Everyone surrounding the ring stood up in applause as the woman exited as she grabbed a towel and the money that was being shoved into her hands from the apparent lost bet. She chuckled at what someone said as she thumbed through the money. Finally Leon walked up to her and shook her hand, congratulating her on the win of the match.<br>As soon as the ring was cleared, the only people left were me and her with a distance of fifteen feet. Yet she hadn't noticed that I was standing there.  
>"That was impressive," I said, my voice echoing slightly.<br>The woman jumped slightly and squeaked in surprise.  
>"Porca putanna," she hissed as she turned and faced me.<br>I chuckled slightly then said, "Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti."  
>She cocked her eye at me and gave me a amazingly beautiful smirk.<br>"You must be one of the new guys. I'm Azura and welcome to Los Angeles."  
><em>****

Ever since then we have had small run ins with one another and have gotten to know one another well enough to be known as comrades. From day one I was attracted to her yet something with her personality and spirit made her even more alluring. I eyed her folder and finally my curiosity got the best of me. I reached for it and opened it up.

NAME: AZURA RAVENNA SANCHEZ

B.O.D: MARCH 8, 1990 AGE:20

HEIGHT: 5' 8" WEIGHT: 157.5

PHOTO SLOT: NOT AVALIABLE

OCCUPATION: BSSA OPERATIVE, SQUAD LEADER

SURVIVING RELATIVES: MIGUEL SANCHEZ AND LUCIANNA SANCHEZ (FATHER AND COUSIN)

HISTORY: BORN AND RAISED IN LOS ANGELES, MOTHER MURDERED IN MIDDLE OF GANG WAR. A HONOR ROLL STUDENT, GRADUATED YEAR EARLY FROM HIGHSCHOOL; WENT STRAIGHT INTO MILITARY TRAINING, EVENTUALLY TRANSFERRED TO BSAA RECRUITMENT AT PERSONAL REQUEST.

I raised my eyebrows as I closed her portfolio and sighed silently. Suddenly the realization dawned on me, today was March 8th. I face palmed myself as I realized that today she was turning twenty-one and to make it worse I had asked her out this morning.  
><span>Smooth move, Olivera… just smooth.<span>


End file.
